smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Adventures: Mushroom Kingdom Camping/Episodes
This is a list of Super Mario Adventures: Mushroom Kingdom Camping episodes. Episodes Season 1 # An Epic Adventure Begins! - Toadsworth announces the opening of Camp Mushroom, a camp that is also a TV show. The person with the most Star Tokens will receive 10,000 coins. # Splatoon Buffoons - A couple of visiting Inklings decide to bring their national sport, Splatooning, into camp. Chaos reigns when the Koopalings build a giant Ink Turret. # Off the Chain - Parakarry finds the kitchen's Guard Chomp has gone missing, along with 5 tons of beef jerky. # Poltergust Gone Poof - When Luigi finds his Poltergust 5000 damaged, he gets into a raging fit. # Attack of the Koopa Car - An experiment with a Fire Koopa Clown Car goes wrong when Watt over-powers the machine. # Pollution Problem - When Sushie finds out that everyone is throwing trash into the Sparkling Water Sea, she makes a plan to stop it. # Warp Pipe to Freedom - When everyone gets locked in the confessional stall somehow, they have only one way out: Warp Pipe. # Super Spy Sushie - When Morton dares Sushie to infiltrate the staff area, a.k.a Peach's Castle, things go a little ''too ''far. # The Nabbit Did It! - Nabbit steals everyone's Star Tokens, causing a big uproar in the cabins. # Game Over... Or Is It? - After many hours of fun and adventure, camp comes to close, with Mario and Luigi splitting the coins. Or will it??? Season 2 # The Big Million - At the Mario Bros.' house, Toadsworth interrupts a party, stating that a Question Block that holds 1,000,000 coins is hidden somewhere in the kingdom. Everyone searches from Acorn Plains to Bowser's Castle to get the G's. # New Season, New Friends - After losing the block to a Big Blooper, Toadsworth announces an "Emergency Season with new characters". Sonic, Link, and Navi join the party. # Super Relay Run! - Mario and Co. race in a relay race, ending up with Mario and Sonic head to head near the finish line. # Jump Up, Mushroom Campers! - As Pauline and the Super Mario Players come to the camp and play Jump Up, Superstar, Toadsworth challenges the campers to make their own version of the song. # Mario and the Dungeons - As Link gives his Dungeons and Dragons game a go, he, Mario, and Kooper gets sucked in. # The Strange Letter - It’s mail day, and Mario receives a letter by “The Warners”. # New Arrivals - The Warners, who introduce themselves as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, join the camp for three days. # The Eating Contest - With Wakko’s bottomless stomach and Yoshi’s eating abilities cause a eating contest. # Hear the Anvils Ring - Anvils rain down on the campsite, and they wreck most of it. The Warners are assumed responsible, but a surprising twist ends the day. # How Well Do You Know Your Friends? - To end the Warners’ visit, a surprise guest judges three game show based contest. # I Hope She Made-A Lotsa Spaghetti! - The storehouse is found empty, so Toadsworth makes a cooking contest judged by the Green Mario himself, Luigi. Season 3 The show is known as "Cramped in the Castle" in this season. # The Cap of Clouds - In result to Ludwig draining the sea with his magic to stop the cargo boat from leaving with Luigi, camp becomes a swampy mess, forcing the campers into the castle. Toadsworth realizes that using the emergency season meant using 2 others. Cappy and Tophat fly onto the scene. Trivia